


Mirror Image

by Dawnfire321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just the consolation prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

I love him. Really I do. But my heart first belonged to another, and in my heart I know that he, he is just the consolation prize. He is sweeter and less sure of himself, but not he doesn't make me laugh like I used to or make me go weak in the knees like I once did. Sometimes I hate him for being him and the one I love. But I don't hate him. Every time I look at him I tear open old wounds. Because I am not seeing _him_. I am seeing a beautiful smile, and laughing face with dead eyes. I do love him, I really, really do. It's just hard when you are married to mirror image of your lost love.


End file.
